


The assumptions of Voldemort and Dumbledore

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: The youngest Dauphin of France is attending Hogwarts incognito, so everybody of course knows the Dauphin is Peter Pettigrew.





	1. The prince and the pauper

**Author's Note:**

> Will say this only once here, I do not own the characters written by JR Rowling, I am borrowing and playing with them. T.his an alternative universe story. where the French Revolution never happened, and the French monarchy survived and became like the British monarchy. Thanks once again to trickster32 for helping me with the story.

July 1975

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne listening to his members of his order, the death eaters. He looked at Abacus Malfoy and questioned “So has you imbecile of a son found out who the dauphin is that is attending Hogwarts”

“No Lord! Even Dumbledore has not been informed who the dauphin is, only that he attending Hogwarts as a normal student. And that information was given in confidence to the our ministry from the mundane Government. Apparently if any thing was to happen to the dauphin, then the mundane government would treat it as treason against the Crown and country, and use this to seize control of our society”

Voldemort looked at the members of his order in attendance, and snarled at them. They had one simple job to do, well the Malfoy brat had a simple task to do and they had failed him again, he looked around the ballroom that he used as he meeting chamber for his order members. The room was designed like the throne rooms that European monarchs used. The only chair in the room was Voldemort's throne which was suitably raised on Dias ensuring that he was the centre of everybody's attention. His order members stood ramrod straight unless of course he was punishing them, and then they writhed on the floor in delicious agony. His order meetings could go on for hours, and nobody in the room was allowed to sit or move unless he gave permission. Voldemort finally voiced his opinion and commented to his audience

“How simple is it to find out the real identity of one person, who does Dumbledore fawn over at the school?”

“The Gryffindor’s Lord! And the all the staff except for Flitch the half French squib caretaker fawn over them especially the gang called the marauders”

“So logically Dumbledore would have ensured that the dauphin was sorted into the Lion’s house, and then into his favourites group of pupils....SEE HOW EASY IT IS TO FIND OUT INFORMATION ABACUS....I.F...Y.O.U....U.S.E...Y.O.U.R....B.R.A.I.N....but I forget Abracus, my apologies! Your family are so busy arse licking who is the most powerful in our society......that what brains you are born with are squandered.......Give me the members of Dumbledore’s favourite group Barty”

Barty Crouch Junior looked at his Lord, the man who he would follow into the pits of hell itself and answered “The Group consists of James Potter, Siruis Black, Remus Lupin and a Peter Pettigrew Sire!”

Lord Voldemort summoned in the air the four names and continued to speak, crossing out the names as he did so “James Potter is the heir to the Potter Lordship...so he can not be the hidden dauphin....Siruis Black is the heir to the Black Lordship....so he cannot be the dauphin...Remus Lupin is the son of the Lupin one of my most junior order members, and they have never taken a foot out of Britain....But Pettigrew is a old French name and their family originally came from with the French before the middle ages....and Lupin....where does your sons friend family spend their holidays each year?”

“My Sire!....they spend the holidays with their distant relatives in France....near Paris in a small town called Versailles”

“So narrowing down the options...the dauphin has to be Peter Pettigrew......after all he is French...and his family lives in Versailles....and Orion...who lives in Versailles even now?”

Lord Orion Black looked startled for a moment and then answered “French people....My sire?”

“You idiot....you are all idiots....Versailles is the principal palace and offical home of the French Monarchy!......So all the evidence tells us what Abacus?”

“That this Peter Pettigrew is the French Dauphin Sire!”

“Yes! SO ABACUS get your idiotic son to bring me this Peter Pettigrew, so I can court him and persuade him to join us and with him I will have the French and British Monarchy in my hands”

“Sire! What about the half-blood Snape.....he is exceptionally talented with potions, spell crafting and DADA....Lucius says that you should show an interest in him he....”

“I am not really interested in a half blood...no matter his talents...tell your son to still cultivate this half blood.....and I may in the future allow him to join my death eaters...but he will have to show his worth to me first” 

With this the meeting was finished and Lord Voldemort’s death eaters bowed low to the man they had pledged their loyalty to. 

Of course what nobody had ever dare tell Voldemort was that Albus Dumbledore chief Warlock of Britain was not infallible, and him and his supporters were just if not more prejudiced against members of thier society as Voldemort was. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Flash back to March 1970

Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore was happy, so happy his plans for world domination and the defeating of the dark side led by Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle were unstoppable.

The mundane Government had approached their ministry and informed them that the French Dauphin was to attend Hogwarts in the fall and that he was not to come to harm accidentally or otherwise. The otherwise was that the mundane Government would see any harm coming to the Dauphin as being an act of treason against the British Crown, which still legally ruled the British magical society. The minster of magic was reminded that any acts of treason against the British monarchy by the magical society or its members would end with the mundane government taking control of the magical society and merging the two societies into one, with them ruling everybody.

The minster of magic for the first time in living memory demanded Albus Dumbledore chief warlock of Britain to a meeting with the members of the Board of Governors, where he was informed that the youngest Dauphin of France was to attend Hogwarts in congnito, and the repercussions to the magical society if any harm should be fall him.

Albus looked at the minister sighed and said “I am positive that the experience that the Dauphin will have at Hogwarts will be a positive experience. Don’t worry your head about something so inane. Now...”

“NO DUMBLEDORE! YOU listen and shut up for once!......if any harm for what ever reason befalls the Dauphin then there are cells in Azkaban for you and your staff and even the members of Hogwarts Board and I will ensure that the employment of magic supressing cuffs are used......My last act as minster will be to see the lot of you imprisioned for all time either in Azkaban or if that is not an option, due to our new masters interference in Nurmengard prison DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! YOU WILL NOT PLAY FAVOURITES AND YOU WILL TREAT EVERY PUPIL AND HOUSE in HOGWARTS THE SAME! We do not know who or what the dauphin looks like, the mundane Government will not even give us the alias he will be using....THEY WANT US TO FAIL! SO THEY CAN TAKE US OVER AND INTERGRATE OUR SOCIETY INTO THEIRS! And if it happen’s because of your attitude towards the pupils ultimately under your control and care, then I will break you and everybody involved in the mess”

Dumbledore tutted and shook his head and replied “Really minister! You have nothing to worry about, the dauphin will be safe and have a happy life at Hogwarts! You have my word and vow as your and Britains Chief Warlock” with that Albus Dumbledore left the ministers office to head back to Hogwarts School.

It took Albus five months to find out by deduction who was the French Dauphin, he looked at the children’s names coming to Hogwarts and eliminated all the girls, He then eliminated all the children he knew had British or obviously mundane parentage including Severus Snape, an apparent poor half blood boy from a Northern Town of Cokeworth.

He was left with just one name, that of a boy called Peter Pettigrew. The boy’s family were originally French, and extended family still lived at the French royal residence of Versailles. The boy when he visited came from what appeared to be from very wealthy mundane parents, and had apparently been privately schooled before his attending Hogwarts. Peter even had older siblings, so of course Albus deduced that Peter Pettigrew was the Dauphin of France.

He ensured that the boy was placed in the proper favoured house of Gryffindor, that his group of friends that included the were wolf and his Godson James Potter were allowed certain lee ways against other pupils. Especially against that half breed boy Snape. Yes as Albus said to his school staff and the minster they had nothing to worry about, after all the French Dauphin was having the most perfect childhood and schooling at Hogwarts. 

Perhaps both Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore should have been told about the mundane saying that assumptions very often make and ASS out of U and ME. Because Pettigrew’s French family owned and run a profitable hotel in the little town of Versailles, and Peter’s father had become a millionaire though his own hard work, after it was well known in mundane society that Peter’s Grandfather was a milkman.

The French monarchy since the end of the eighteenth century had relocated to more modest accommodation in a wealthier part of Paris, and only used the Place of Versailles when they were hosting important guests or events, In fact Versailles Palace had become a national museum and international world heritage site. It was also very outdated and the French monarchy did not really like the place, after all it was at Versailles that there was nearly a revolution by the Parisian mob. 

The Dauphin of France was the pupil that everybody despised including the teachers, he was talented and intelligant, he of course wore a glamour that Albus and others couldn’t see though to look like his British Guardians, his name was Severus Snape and for five long years his life had been a living hell though the actions of Dumbeldore’s favourite group the marauders and the school staff blatant favouritism. It would seem that through the actions of Albus Dumbledore and his staff, that the magical society had played into the hands of the mundane Government and their future plans just as the minster of magic had feared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape is recalled home after his OWLS for the summer holiday. Lucuis Malfoy makes a life changing decision as well, and Andromeda Black thanks the gods she follows for eloping with her mundane lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is serious Character bashing of Arthur Weasley, so if you like the cannon character be aware. Thanks again to Trickster for proofreading and editing this chapter, and for giving me ideas on development of the story

His royal highness dauphin Severus Bourbon nee Snape the youngest son of his father the King Louis XX. the unconventional of France entered his father’s study, Severus had just spent a day returning home from his magical school Hogwarts, a private school that apparently taught student’s the arts of magic.

Severus should have gone of course to Beauxbatons magical school, but his father the king in his wisdom had vetoed the idea, he wanted his children to have the freedom and disadvantages of a normal anonymous education. To achieve this all his children even his heir had gone to boarding schools out of the country, Severus hated Hogwarts. He hated the professors, the staff except for the care taker Filch, most of his peers including the apparent heirs to the British family Lordships. He thought that he had made a friend with an English mundane born student a Lily Evans, but she had made it particularly clear after their OWL exams when he had insulted her because he was being humiliated and laughed at by the whole school, that their friendship, if there ever was a friendship was now over.

Following Severus came one of his father’s minor advisor and friend Monsieur Tobias Snape and his wife the witch Eileen Snape née Prince. He had never told anybody, not even the two people that his father had put with him for safety in Britain the bullying that he endured from everybody from the house elves to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Severus of course looked nothing like his British guardians the Snape’s, he was still tall and lean built, with ebony black hair that shone in gentle waves down on his shoulders, everybody who saw him commented that he looked like the actor Alan Rickman as a young man. 

Severus was intelligent but like all his siblings not pretentious or precocious, he had been brought up learning how nearly his recent ancestors had nearly lost their heads on the guillotine. The unexpected loss of Louis Joseph Xavier to a sudden illness, which not even the healers or doctors could defeat had hit them hard. He died shortly before the mob was out for their blood, and it had almost cost them their lives and the monarchy. Louis XVI lost his head on the guillotine and the same was true for his wife Marie-Antoinette, but the family survived. It was only because at the eleventh hour his Great, number of times Great Grandfather Louis XVII the Buffoon managed to somehow keep the Parisian mob happy and reform the political structure in France.

He son had learnt from his father’s mistakes and employed officials and advisors that helped him unite France and improve the conditions of all Frenchmen, peasants included. Louis XVIII had with the advice of Bonaparte, his general made peace with the British, reversing centuries of hatred and bloodshed. Napoleon was treated like a beloved brother in all but blood and his idea for a code de civil – where all citizen, be they mundane, magical or of noble birth, will be held responsible for any misdeed, had allowed the start of a new era of freedom, peace and prosperity. Family had been encouraged to send their children to school or to learn a craft, paid by the state. To start a war the King needed the unanimous vote of the French National Convent. He had split the Catholic Church from the running of the country and allowed people to worship who they wanted to. He had even gone as far as to tax the churches and their institutions heavily, like his nobles and Lords.

Thankful that another hated year was finally over and his OWLs out of the way, Severus the most studious of the kings children, looked forward to studying the mundane subjects from tutors throughout the world, and learning more and in depth the academic magical subjects that weren’t or badly taught at Hogwarts.

How every year, since Severus first year he had begged his father for him to attend another school than Hogwarts. But his parents wanted him relatively close. Severus with his guardians had even put forward the argument that he could attend a British state run mixed specialist school, or perhaps even an exclusive small British magical school. But his father had heard from the international wizarding confederation who the headmaster of Hogwarts headed that Hogwarts was not only the best British magical school, but was the most acclaimed magical school in Europe if not the world, the fact that it was run by the British chief warlock the respected Albus Dumbledore, was carefully glossed over. It was also the longest running magical school, and its pupils his father had been informed covered the whole of the British spectrum, and Severus' peers the heirs to the British magical Lordships would be in attendance there. So his parents and his family all mundanes had decided that Severus was to attend the best school, as only the best would do for such a studious child. Pity Severus had always thought, that he hated all the heirs to the British magical lordships, excluding funnily enough the prat to the Malfoys Lordship, he especially hated the Heirs to the Potter and Black Lordship.

Severus could still recall the heated argument between the British Mundane prime minister and his father about him attending Hogwarts, before his first year. The Prime minister at the end just threw up his hands in horror and submission and said “I wish poor Severus luck if you continue to go against our advice and send him to that joke of a school. On your own head be it, but DO NOT COME KNOCKING AT MY OR MY SUCCESSORS DOOR WHEN SEVERUS TURNS ROUND AND DECLARES HIS HATRED FOR YOU AND YOUR WIFE YOUR MAJESTY! BECAUSE YOU SENT HIM TO THAT AWFUL GOD FORSAKEN SCHOOL”

Later on in the spacious garden by Parisian standards the Prime Minster sought Severus out and informed him “Severus please do not hate your parents for sending you to Hogwarts...they have been blinded with the tales of glory that are told about it......They really think it is for the best to send you to Hogwarts, but I have ensured that my counterpart the minster of magic understands the importance of ensuring that you have a good education and that no harm is to come to you” with that the Prime minster bowed to the young Dauphin and went on his way.

Well since his first day at the hated school of Hogwarts, Severus had indeed come to wonder why his parents especially his mother hated him. He also surmised what his life would have been like if the Great Warlock and Headmaster hadn’t been told unofficially who he was by the mundane government. Perhaps he would be dead from the harmless pranks and jinxes that everybody had loved sending his way. He had been nearly killed at least three times, once being sent to a fully transformed werewolf by his enemies, numerous times he awoke in the school infirmary after being jinked on the top of stairs, or surviving the pranks of normal childhood as the headmaster Dumbledore called it. He was only completely safe when he was with the squib caretaker Filch, and his cat Mrs Norris on more than one occasion had alerted him to the presence of hidden Marauders waiting to prank him again.

He still of course loved his parents and family, but had found himself over the years at Hogwarts withdrawing from them. After all if they could not be bothered to ensure his happiness, as they had done with his siblings then they couldn’t really care for him. 

It had started small he supposed, he found himself the first year so angry and upset with his parents and family that he stayed at Hogwarts for the Yule break. His parents and family never made him come home, then he stayed away at Easter holiday and found himself living with his British Guardians Monsieur Snape and his Wife Eileen Snape née Prince, a witch from a very prestigious family. They lived in a Northern town in England for most of the year when he wasn’t at school. He had fallen hard for his ex-friends younger sister Petunia Evans and had made friends with her best friend a Vernon Dursley. He of course came home during the summer for the odd week and the most important of family gatherings, and he knew that at the end of his long secondary education he would joining one of the armed services for experience. He had already decided to join with his friend Vernon a British Army regiment. They were both hoping that they could join the army as officer cadets when they had finished their last two years of schooling, after the army of course he supposed he would have to think about a suitable career and a family with his intended Petunia Evans.

The British Prime minister perhaps understanding Severus annoyance and attitude, had over the summer months he spent with his British Guardians ensured that he was taught all the magical and mundane subjects that were not taught at Hogwarts anymore. He had with Vernon and Petunia started from his second years following a fitness’ regime, that became more intense over the summer holidays. His voice had finally broken into a melodic tone that he use to woo, wound or befriend people.

When he was met by his guardians from the Hogwarts express, he was very surprised to find that they had all been recalled back to France and his parents residence. Apparently even though he was only a very minor royal, his father’s subjects had demanded that he be produced for them this summer, so they could see for their eyes that he was still alive and relatively well and sane.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy the heir to the Malfoy Lordship was beginning to rethink his future plans, he had known most of his life that he would joining Lord Voldemort’s organisation the Death Eaters, after all his intended family and his parents both fully supported him and his ideals. But for the first time in his life Lucius Malfoy was having serious second thoughts, especially when his father the current Lord Malfoy had told him of his new mission for the Dark Lord.

To befriend and bring to the Dark Lord the Dauphin of France one Peter Pettigrew, but Lucius was not convince that the boy, a rat and coward that hid behind others coattails and followed the most powerful in a society or group was the Dauphin of France. 

When he had dared to question his fathers and default their Lord’s assumption, he had been punished by his father using the crucio curse on him for five minutes. Lord Malfoy stated that their Lord and thereby him were very upset at his apparent lack of foresight, everybody his father explained understood why Peter Pettigrew was the Dauphin, and he was to befriend the young man and bring him to their Sire and Liege Lord Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy took a look around the heir suite for the last time, he knew by his actions that he was walking out on his family, wealth and prestige for good and was crossing a line that there would be no going back from for the Lord Voldemort or his family. But he had ensured that he had transferred all the contents of his trust vault from Gringotts to a mundane bank but he honestly did not care he would he had realised be on his own in either the mundane or magical world than part of an organisation that took its orders from a cruel dictator. 

Lucius knew that if stayed and joined Voldemort’s army and was marked like the rest of the followers; then he would end up just like his father. Sacrificing his future family, sanity and soul for the madman Lord Voldemort. 

He wanted and needed the freedom to make his own mistakes and choices, he also had a very sneaking feeling that the despised half blood boy Severus Snape was the Dauphin of France in disguise. Little things had made up his mind for him, Severus fought his own battles and held himself with respect he followed and bowed down for nobody, he was intelligent, but the most telling aspect was that he spoke fluent English like a foreigner would. Usually impeccable but sometimes mixing up some words like He and She, and he could speak French fluently. No, Lucius knew he was taking the biggest gamble of his life, but he was happy for the first time in a very long time. He had already enrolled in a mundane university to read law and political science at a college in Cambridge, the mundane Government would be paying the tuition costs and providing him with a grant to cover most of his basic living needs. Before he left his father’s house for the last time he sent the shy boy he had befriended five years before a missive warning him about Lord Voldemort’s plans and assumptions, after all he did not want Severus to end embroiled in either Voldemort’s or Dumbledore’s plans.

On his desk a short missive, that Severus had send to his best friend and brother:

“Well played, Luc – nobody else had figured it out. What gave me away?”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was with a very heavy heart that Lord Abraxas Malfoy entered his liege and Lord’s throne room. Earlier that day at noon to be precise he had disinherited and blasted his heir from the family Malfoy tree, this now made two sons that had turned away from him and the families ideals.

For centuries the Malfoys had been climbing the magical society social ladder, the Malfoys were part of the nouveau rich of the magical world. They had obtained their fortune and political power during the eighteenth century at the height of the French disturbances. The Malfoys had for a price of course managed to smuggle to safety many French noblemen and their families, with this blood money they had invested in trade and mundane slaves in the African and Americas. It was a harsh fact of life that many of the mundane cargo never made it alive to their final destination either as produce to be sold at a high price or general slaves on the Malfoy plantations. 

The Malfoys sold and trafficked black, white and any colour or sex of mundanes into slavery, they were harsh masters and in fact many of their own slaves or chattels died quickly on their families plantations. For many slaves just the threat of being sold to the Malfoy family made them submit to the their owners. Of course all good things and profitable things come to an end, and it was with the respected trade in slaves and magical prisoners’. Suddenly the mundanes outlawed slavery, and the Malfoys' slaves had to be released, even the magical prisoners and their families that the Malfoys with the Potters, Blacks and other families had brought from the ministry of magic had to be released into the mundane world, never to be seen again.

Before the end of official slavery by the mundane Governments, there had been no need for magical prisons like Azkaban, convicted magical criminals were stripped of their citizenship and with their families sold into perceptual slavery to magical masters. This was why the family charters of the magical families dealt harshly with convicted criminals. For most if not all family charters, a wizard or witch even being held in custody meant they were blasted and disinherited from their family, so that when they were convicted only themselves would be sold in slavery!

There was of course a problem, nobody in magical society could be an official slave or unwilling chattel to another. To get around this loop hole the rulers of the magical community had since the middle ages had defined all convicted convicts in the magical world as mundanes and official below squibs in the magical hierarchy. This of course meant that when slavery had been abolished by the mundanes, all their magical slaves had been freed as well, but not to be discouraged the Magical elite had enslaved a submissive race the house elves, who had to bond with magical beings to supplement and recharge their magical cores.

Lord Malfoy bowed low to his liege and gave him the news about his disinherited son, to say that Voldemort was not pleased was an understatement. He had plans for the Malfoy brat, and his family's money, Voldemort summoned two of his junior death eaters and instructed them to take the Malfoy Lord to his dungeons and to ensure that the man knew of his displeasure. They could torture the man how they like, but there must be no scars visible and the man had to still be alive if just barely at the end of their session with him. 

Many of his death eaters in the chambers shuddered at Lord Malfoys punishment for his disinherited heirs mistake, and vowed that their children would be brought into their Lords service as soon as they celebrated their seventeenth birthday. Lord Voldemort always made sure that his punishment of one of his death eaters was a lesson on subservience for all his followers.

However as the missive, that they had found in Lucius' chamber, revealed that they Lucius had been in touch with Peter Pettigrew and had known all along that he was the youngest son of the reigning French Monarch. Voldemort throw a gigantic tantrum and crucioed his followers for hours. He ordered that they have to find both – the disowned Malfoy scion and Peter Pettigrew and to bring them to him or they would feel his real displeasure. Nobody outwitted him and especially not mere teenager.

After a days’ worth of torture, with most of the junior death eaters trying out their spells and curses on the Malfoy Lord, the wretched man was brought before his Master again. Lord Voldemort it seemed a solution to Malfoys problem, he would blood adopt as his own a young man that Albus Dumbledore believed was his. Abacus readily agreed to the plan, and the young man was brought before them and Abraxas cursed his disinherited sons for the trouble they were now causing him and the family, the young man that they brought before him was the idiotic bumbling blood traitor Arthur Weasley, the disinherited younger son of the Lord Brandon. Whatever plans that Abraxas Malfoy had for continuation and growth of the Malfoy family fortune and name had quickly gone south as the mundanes would say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There wasn’t many times that Andromeda Tonks believed in fate or Lady Magic guiding people lives at a particular time, but today was one of those times. Andromeda had completed the old sacrifices to the gods she followed thanking them for her life.

She was born Andromeda Black, and had been betrothed from her naming ceremony to the heir of the Malfoy Lordship, which had at first been a weird boy who had been discreetly disinherited and sent to live with the Lovegoods. So she was then to become the trophy bonded to the pretentious little prat Lucius Malfoy. But she had done the unthinkable and eloped with a mundane wizard called Ted Tonks. She had of course forfeited everything she had known in her life till then, status, respect and fawning individuals and of course political power. But she had ensured that she had taken her trust vault and dowry into the mundane world. After taking Lucius advice, after all life with be hard enough for her in wizarding society without her being poor as well.

Well today she had heard and read in the daily prophet that Lucius had been disinherited and blasted from the Malfoy tree, and his father had blood adopted the idiotic, yes – the one and only Arthur Weasley. Which meant that her younger sister Narcissa was to bond with the idiot man. How she would have liked to be a fly on that particular wall when her mother and sister found out who she was to bond with.

Lucius and Severus met in secret in Paris. Severus had been worried about him, he knew what some patriarchs have done to their families, when you displeased them. But Lucius had taken it very calmly. He was even glad, that he now had the chance to talk more often with his elder ex-brother Xeno, who would bond with Pandora on Beltane. Both had been responsible for the creation of an eccentric newspaper – the Quibbler, which had focused mainly on paranormal creatures, but also had hidden articles about the real problems in Wizarding Britain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa is told she is to bond with the Malfoy heir, Bella decides upon a course of action after spying on her parents and the Lord Black, and what future plans does the mild and meek Arthur Weasley have planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Trickster for editing and helping developing this story, and yes this is a very dark Arthur Weasley, so you have been warned

Arthur Malfoy nee Weasley was where he wanted to be in life, he now had influence, power and money. He was to bond to one of the most beautiful pure blood witches in society, even though he never really found any witch or wizard for that matter tempting sexually. He found the chase and then the power he had when he forced himself on them satisfying and unequivocally fulfilling.

 

It was assumed that his uncle Brandon Weasley was his father, and that his cousins were his older brothers. And he never ever corrected anybody including that idiotic Headmaster Dumbledore of the truth, that he had been taken in and adopted into his uncle’s family as their youngest son, when his mother a witch had been murdered the mundane Government for killing her mundane husband in cold premeditated blood. So his maternal uncle taking pity on the son of his sister and had taken him in. It grated on Arthur that his cousins and their extended family would inherit money and social status in the wizarding and mundane world’s, while he was left with the crumbs from the families table. 

 

Arthur had cultivated the I am dim, but very pleasant persona all his life, his cousins and extended their family had given him an extended berth ever since he could remember. He shouldn’t have attended Hogwarts, but followed his cousins into some prestigious specialist mundane school called Eton. But his uncle fortuitously in his wisdom had enlisted him into this cesspit of crime and opportunities, especially after he had ensured that his uncle's youngest thickest brat had been blamed for his bullying and crimes at their primary school. Arthur had to be more discreet in his bullying when his youngest cousin was sent to another primary school. He had of course like other psychopaths, sociopaths and general scum of wizarding society ensured that he was sorted into the respected Lions house at Hogwarts. The house known for its courage, bravery and chivalry. Why didn’t people realise that if you were an intelligent psychopath and criminal deviant you would demand to be sorted into the house that was

 

a) Everybody’s outside Hogwarts favourite  
b) The headmaster and his goons the staff favourite  
c) The house that had no morals or standards, unlike the certain despised Snake house  
d) The house that its pupils bullied and pranked its way through their education, knowing that they would always find employment in the echelons of the ministry of magic. In fact the corrupt DMLE department was almost made up of corrupt Gryffindor’s and Hufflepuff ex pupils. Who answered to only one person called Albus Dumbledore.  
e) There were no obvious poor saps or ordinary mundanes in the Lions house, the exceptions were mundane born like the witch Lily Evans, who on a good day could put Arthur to shame with cut throat and devious way

 

Arthur was not a gambling man, so had decided that he would play both sides in the current wizarding war, he was also lazy and Albus Dumbledore had played in his hands when he molested Arthur in his ‘private office’, Arthur ensured the molestation had ended up with the Chief Warlock having oral and annual sex with him numerous times. Arthur had then waited until the end of this year and his official schooling and had made his demands known to the man.

Arthur did not want a auror position, he wanted a position where he was paid for doing sod all, so the dim and nice Arthur Weasley found himself in a department made just for him. The department of the regulation of mundane object and devices, the pay was not good but the blackmail income he received from magical people just to ensure they did not come under the ministries and by default aurors office was more than the head of the DMLE department Crouch senior received. 

 

Now he had the idiot Dumbledore believing that he was his spy on Voldemort, and was climbing the death eaters organisation. He had of course insured that Albus had signed a copy of a letter ordering him to spy for Dumbles' organisation. Arthur liked to be sure all his bases were covered after all.

 

Arthur had been happy when he first met Voldemort and pledged his allegiance to the man, after he was marked and made the Malfoy heir his life could not have gotten sweeter. Except for that stupid slut Mary Prewitt, now calling herself Molly Weasley. “Oh darling I have wonderful news for you!” she said one day. Arthur was hoping that she would tell him her brothers had both been killed by death eaters leaving her the heir to her families fortune, but no the silly chit had got pregnant with his child. Of course his uncle Brandon the self-righteous prick demanded that he married the slut, there was no way he was going to bond to a woman whose only attributes were her breasts and tiny waist, and that she opened her legs willingly for him, but these attributes could not even take away her bloody shrieking nagging voice. So Arthur had walked out of his Uncle's manor and maternal family disinherited for not bonding to the slut. But it didn’t matter now, he was going places as the Malfoy heir, he would of course bond to the trophy Narcissa Black at the end of summer. He would ensure that she knew her place was popping out brats to ensure his family line. He already had the slow acting poison to give his adopted father, that should take about a year to kill him from a serious strain of Dragon Pox.

 

To make his life sweeter Lord Voldemort thought that Arthur was his and his spy for him in the Dumbledore’s order. Oh no there was only one person that Arthur looked out for and that was himself. 

 

And that he would enjoy to find the hidden French Dauphin and to make him into his little sex toy. It would be his ultimate revenge, against this hated family. After all his sources have confirmed that the youngest French Prince was very handsome, he would enjoy to break him and to teach him his new place.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix Black had done the unthinkable, she had transferred her dowry and personal trust vault into a private and small mundane bank. She was leaving the Black family for good, she was not going to be any bodies chattel to be sold to the highest bidder, like her poor sister Narcissa. Nor was she going to have to throw herself on another’s family mercy like her best friend poor Mary Prewitt. 

The two girls had been secret friends ever since they had met on the Hogwarts express that first journey. Mary had to be sorted into the Gryffindor house, where her family of Dumbledore sycophants and followers had been sorted.

 

Bella had warned Mary about falling the slimy gits Arthur Malfoy née Weasley charms. Bella had heard the rumours and seen the poor mundane and pure blood witches and wizards returning to the Snake house after Arthur had had his fun with them.

 

It had become so bad that the Snake House had brought in a new house rule, no Snake was to wander the Hallowed halls of Hogwarts school alone, especially their mundane members. They after all had never been brought up with magic like the rest of their house mates.

 

But Bella still laughed at the mundane witch that had managed to get her own back on Arthur, after he raped her. How she had managed to give the boy genital warts when she never had them was a mystery, but nobody in their house were complaining.

 

But Mary had fallen for Arthur hard, until of course she fell pregnant and Arthur dumped her on her families door step. Luckily her family and his had taken pity on her, and the child she bore would at the worse adopted by Arthur's Uncle and Aunt a Reverend Collins. They had no children of their own and had desperately wanted a child themselves. Well Bella knew which school the Collins and Weasley families would now cross off for their children.

 

Bella could still hear the screaming and wailing of her sister Narcissa, when she was informed of who she would be bonding with. She begged and pleaded with their father and Uncle Orion the current Lord Black, but to avail she had to marry who they wanted. She was they said the families chattel to do what the family wanted to.

 

Narcissa had to bond with the Malfoy Heir to ensure that the Black family fortunes rose again, Bella had overheard the conversation late at night between the elder male family members, hiding in a secret priest hole as the mundanes called them. The Black family fortune was almost non-existent now, and the glory days were well and truly over with the heir to Lordship being the spoilt Brat Sirius and his weak willed younger brother Regulus. The influence the Blacks had was spent, and the Malfoy bonding would ensure that their influence and coffers would fill up again.

 

It was after over hearing that conversation that Bella realised she had a choice to make and quickly; she had made her choice and was only waiting until the aftermath of the bonding to ensure her getaway from the family. For a few hours she would be free and not under surveillance by her family as they celebrated Narcissa's bonding or imprisonment as she thought of it now.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Arthur was bored, he had been on his first ever death eater revel and it sucked big time. The Death Eaters had managed to kidnap a mundane family, like the animals they were the mundanes were scared for their life’s. Oh what a big celebration it was to rape a father's daughter and wife in front of him, and then to slowly torture them to death practising their spell and curses. 

 

No Arthur liked to know ensure that his victims he targeted whether magical or mundane lasted for him as his playthings. He had managed to gain access to old Dumbledore’s house in Godric's Hollow, and there he took his playthings, male, female, creature, mundane and magical he claimed. He played with them first ensuring that his sexual needs were fulfilled and then over a period of days or weeks he kept them barely alive but of course in exquisite pain. He tried out the Unforgiveables on them, and other dark and light spells, curses and poisons on them, to ensure that he was able to execute them correctly.

 

He remembered with fondness imperioing a twin brother to flay and then skin alive his identical twin. When his brother was finally dead, he made the surviving twin make a leather coat out of his brothers skin, which he still loves to wear, knowing he had the at the time the ultimate control of two inferior animals.

 

He could not wait to see Lord Voldemort corrupt who he thought the hidden Dauphin was, one Peter Pettigrew, he knew after completing a school project that he should have been the ruling monarch of France. He was directly descended from his father’s family from the executed French king Louis XVI. He had more royal blood in his finger than the current French monarch who was descended from Louis XIV brother Phillippe. He should have been the absolute monarch of France, if he had been then he would have ensured that all countries including this cursed island called Britain bowed down to him. He dreamt and day dreamed of how he would rule over all his subjects, how he would have ensured that the beauty and splendour of the Versailles Place was once again fit for him and his family to stay in.

 

Although the missive found on the desk of the disowned Malfoy scion was strange. Arthur knew Pettigrew's handwriting This wasn't his. Another reason for taking the job offer at the ministry – it was the only way to get access to the royal documents and to finally discover the hidden identity of the annoying youngest French Dauphin.

 

It didn't matter for him – he would find him sooner or later and then bring the Prince to his hide-out in Godric's Hollow, where he would break his will. No, this was one person, which he wouldn't kill. It would destroy them much more, when he made the Prince his little sex toy.

 

And they're exists some dark spells which ensure that a male could carry children to term. Revenge could be so sweet, do end the reign of the false monarchs and to claim their future, while he controlled their heir. An heir which he would mould into his perfect little slave, after of course he had ensured that the rest of the imposters on the French throne had been eliminated.

 

But at the moment he would to have endure ousting both Lords from their thrones and ruling magical Britain and then the magical world. He had plans and ambitions and nothing would stop him! Nothing!

 

Arthur planned to poison Dumbledore – and the evidence would be found by the Potters, which would ensure that he would get their wealth – and the chance to decide the fate of any children of the couple.


End file.
